the hybrid theory
by extraordinary banana
Summary: It started with three guys on an adventure to a stronghold however quickly escalated in ways they could not have imagined. minecraft fanfiction with mob talker girls. I apologize that the first chapter isn't very good but it was my first try, i might fix it up at a later date however please read at least the first few chapters before deciding whether you like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my story/fan fiction, a minecraft mob talker adventure/romance. Don't picture it looking like minecraft picture the people looking like real people and only the environment looks blocky plus it contains stuff not in minecraft or any mods as far as i can tell. Disclaimer contains content owned by other people no copyright infringement intended this is just a fun story for everyone to enjoy.

Chapter. 1

It was just your average day, no mob attacks or bandit raids, so the people of the village of browning went about business as usual. The only interesting thing to happen all that week was the arrival of a small band of strangers heading into the nearby mountains to the north. They claimed they were from the plains to the east. "Treasure hunters I'd wager" Marth the inn owner stated to Keith one of the blacksmiths apprentices. "Do you think their mob hunters maybe" the apprentice answered back.

The small band could hear the conversation happening over by the bar yet they chose to ignore it instead talking about their upcoming expedition to the stronghold in the mountains. "How the hell did you talk us into this Blitz!" exclaimed the youngest of the group Kyle a young teen around the age of 15 with dark black hair, brown eyes and a constant scowl on his face yet a confident body posture. The person whom he was yelling at was Blitsten a young man of approximately 17 with mad scientist like hair that stuck out everywhere except instead of being white or grey it was a coppery brown colour with red mixed through. "Look we aren't just going for the books, there will be lots of other rare loot and treasures" said the third party member. Looking over at Griss, Blitz wondered how he was related to Kyle, the two were so different. Apart from the obvious age difference Griss being 4 years older, there was their looks Griss had light hair and was huge, the opposite of his brother. Then there was his personality, Griss rarely stopped smiling or making jokes completely unlike his brother. He only turned serious when they got into a fight. That was when they were truly one, there was no one apart from Blitz who they would rather have watch their backs. When together no man or monster could beat them. "But why the hell do we have to get books"! Kyle yelled, he wasn't annoyed about the books it was more the fact they were putting so much effort into getting a few books. "Kyle calm down you know why we need the books and we aren't just going for the books as your brother said there will be other stuff to do, but these books are important to my research" Blitz snapped at Kyle. "We should get going otherwise we won't make the stronghold before dark" Griss said silencing both Kyle and Blitz.

2 hours later they arrived at the location, "ok " Blitz said "we go through this cave till we find the wall of stone brick deep inside, we the smash through and establish a perimeter and work from there, the other two looked at each other than answered "yep". They encountered small amounts resistance in the cave the only threat being when they arrived at their entry point a creeper came forward hissing and puffing itself up. Griss & Kyle drew their weapons to attack when they were stopped by a quick hand gesture from Blitz. Wondering what would happen next the two brothers watched as Blitz loosened every muscle in his body looking to the ground and let out a large amount of air in a large sigh. The creeper took one last look at them then turned around and walked off into the shadows leaving two shocked brothers looking at Blitz. "How did you do that" Kyle said dumbstruck at seeing someone peacefully resolve a fight with a mob. "I made it realize we weren't a threat to its territory" Blitz explained then started cracking up laughing "and you said my research was pointless". Entering the stronghold was like entering a nightmare every room had at least one mob plus silver fish spawned from random blocks whenever you hit them and then there was the feeling, it just felt wrong nothing felt right. In the end we decided not to spend much time there and found the library as swiftly as possible to get out quickly, after finding the library only then did they realize the sheer size of it there was at least 30 trips worth of books and that was just on the first floor. "I'll grab whatever sounds helpful you guys watch my back" Blitz yelled excitedly skipping between shelves grabbing any books with mention of mobs or monsters. Meanwhile in a dark corner overlooking the library two glowing eyes could be seen "these three shall do, they may just be able to succeed, but first they need a nudge in the right direction" growled the mysterious person who then threw a book an out of the shadows down to the group below disappearing in a cloud of purple energy just before the book hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter 2 and I have to say I am surprised that people have actually read my first chapter I would however like to hear some reviews.

Ch.2

Thud "fuck what was that"! Yelled Kyle waving his sword around looking for the source of the noise.

"Over here" called Blitz pointing to a nearby book on the floor picking it up he read the tittle "Humans & monsters" looking at the cover which had a picture of a blond woman wearing a orange bikini and the strangest part being ,she was surrounded by fire and floating by her head were four blaze rods.

"Let's take it and go" yelled Griss as he beheaded another zombie that entered the library

"Fine I got enough let's get going".

Blitz's POV

Relaxing at our table back at the village I searched through some of the books we grabbed "this has some interesting things in it" I mumbled not even looking up.

"Read that other one" Kyle suggested.

"Which one" I asked putting down my copy of mobs and there weaknesses.

"That last one you found" Kyle said pointing to my bag.

"Sure" I answered digging through my bag for the book "got it" I called pulling it out triumphantly and opening to a random page I began to read " a history of the monsters in minecraftia, thousands of years ago there was a great peace over all the land that was until the great hero Brine discovered a way to gain godly powers, as he approached the alter in the land of the nether slowly lifting his dagger to drive it through the heart of the woman whom he had to sacrifice to gain the power he sought after" I stopped as Marth came over with a tray holding three bowls of soup.

"Here you go boys hope you enjoy your stay".

"We will" Griss answered with a friendly smile while Kyle just glared at him. As he left Griss said "continue it's just getting interesting".

"Ok as he brought his arm down he had sealed his fate, the knife drove straight into the woman's heart ending her life and dooming brine forever" "Kyle stop slurping your soup it's distracting"! "Sorry" answered Kyle not looking at all sorry.

"fine I'll continue now, bolts of black energy pooled around the alter building and broiling until it launched out straight Into Brines chest coursing through his veins erasing all traces of humanity whilst all the energy that didn't enter him exploded out wards destroying the land of the nether turning the inhabitants into monsters, changing the water to lava and sinking great chunks of the land into the abyss, but some energy escaped the nether into the over world infecting a number of people turning them into the first generation of today's mobs, meanwhile the energy finished turning Brine into the monster god and afterwards he remembered only 2 words form his old life hero and brine "Herobrine, i am Herobrine"! He called before disappearing in a puff of smoke." I looked at my friends staring at me in amazement "it's just a book doesn't mean it's true" I said

"Yeah your right" Griss answered

"Well I'm going to bed" I said to them getting up and picking up my stuff as I picked up the Humans & monsters book it opened to a chapter near the end called hybrids. Wondering what that meant I decided to read it when I got to my room, upon entering my room I locked the door and began reading "hybrids, all mobs still have small traces of human DNA and occasionally that can surface in a newborn mob making them appear human but have all the abilities of their respective race and diluted weaknesses. However these hybrids are often rejected by their race and killed or exiled. Though either gender can be born hybrids for an unknown reason majority of them are born female". "That's it I want to know more" I yelled at the book before placing it in my bag grumpily and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Blitz's POV

"A off to home we go it's a off to home we go with a shit load of books but we are no crooks it's off to home we go "sang Griss.

"Shut up" me and Kyle yelled simultaneously

"Oh you guys are too serious why are you two always so serious lighten up a bit" Griss yelled back. I was about to answer when I noticed it getting dark as rain clouds gathered.

"Shit we aren't going to make it before the mobs come out" I called to the others as they pulled out there weapons, Griss had his favourite enchanted gold sword and Kyle drew his favourite enchanted bow.

"Well looks like we're fighting home" Kyle called with a huge grin on his face. We began running across the plain slaughtering any mobs that came within 10 blocks, cresting the small hill we could see a our homes at the far end of the valley but slightly to the left of it on the edge of the nearby hills biome appeared to be a battle with explosions and arrows flying everywhere "someone's in trouble" I yelled pointing to the commotion over the roaring noise of wind and rain.

"Well let's give them a hand" Griss yelled running down the hill towards the fight.

As we arrived at the source of the commotion it did not look pretty there were at least 15 skeletons pelting a boulder with arrows as a girl popped up from behind it to launch a counter attack at the skeletons, she dropped 2 before one nailed her in the shoulder knocking her down behind the boulder. Kyle appeared enraged a charged out and began pelting the skeleton with arrows dropping three before either me or Griss could arrive at his side. Unfortunately that's when the skeletons turned on us launching a volley of arrows causing us to take cover behind another boulder, "I have an idea" I I shouted over the rain pulling a dark potion glass out of my jacket "Kyle I need you to shoot the bottle after I throw it then close your eyes tight and hit the deck" I yelled, Kyle just nodded. I yelled at the top of my lungs so the injured girl could hear "shut you eyes" as I threw the potion as far away as possible ducking down. I heard Kyle loose his arrow screaming die then a thump as he landed beside me and finally the sound of glass shattering and the screams of dying skeletons.

Kyle's POV

I looked over the boulder to see half the skeletons dead and the rest screaming and running in circles on fire yet it was still raining. I quickly rectified the situation of living skeletons with a few arrows then ran over to the boulder with the other two hot on my tail. As I rounded the boulder I had stone sword shoved at my throat. I threw up my hands dropping my bow and yelled "friend I'm a friend".

"Di-did you kill those skele ahhh!" she held her hand up to we're the arrow was sticking out.

"Blitz get over here she's wounded" I yelled. He ran up from behind me heading to help the wounded grey haired girl when she yelled at him

"No help her first a creeper got her"! She motioned behind her to a small girl wearing a ripped green hoody lying on her side away from them. At first I thought she had just been knocked unconscious until I saw her arm bent at a strange angle with blood seeping from somewhere on her arm.

"Shit" Blitz yelled running over to the unconscious girl pulling a healing potion from his jacket.

"Here let me help you with that I may not be as smart as blitz but I can patch up basic wounds" I said to the grey haired girl looking at her eyes they were black with the iris being a shade or two lighter than the pupil. She just nodded as I reached up to her shoulder "it isn't very deep so if I pull it out it shouldn't hit muscle" I said. I then quickly pulled the Arrow out of her shoulder as she yelled in pain "sorry, Blitz bandage" I called out as he finish ministering to the other girl.

Blitz threw me a bandage and said "I fixed her cuts and burns but I can't fix her arm here, we have to get to the lab".

"Okay" I yelled as I bandaged the other girls arm "Griss" I called.

He came running "what's wrong".

"Help Blitz carry the other girl to his lab" I said.

"No" Blitz called out "I got this I want you to grab one of those dead skeletons, I need another skeleton specimen preferable one not very burnt".

"What's your name" the girl asked me.

"I'm Kyle, the big one is Griss my brother and the mad scientist is Blitsten or Blitz as he prefers, what's your name" I asked her.

"St-Stella" she stuttered as she shivered.

I grabbed her hand and said "Stella your friend is hurt Blitz can help her if we get to his lab soon it's not far, would you like to stay with us, you could stay with me or one of the others at least until your friend gets better then you can go, or we could help you build a house near ours the more the merrier as my brother says, you'll be safe from mobs and we could easily help you or your friend if you get into trouble".

"I, I'll think about it" she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Cupa's POV

"Wha, where, who, what! where am I" I said waking up, first i looked at my arm to see it wrapped in a sling and bandages with sticks to stop it moving. Then I looked around noticing the room was made of stone except for the floor which was half stone half glass. As I peered through the glass an arrow flew from the gloom hitting the glass and bouncing off back into the gloom. "Ahh"! I screamed scrambling away from the glass.

I felt a hand on her shoulder and someone said "it's okay the glass is reinforced so not even a ghast could blow through it". I turned to see a teenaged human with a cute smile and the craziest hair ever.

"Who, who are?" I asked walking backwards.

"Sorry if I scared you my names Blitz" he said holding out his, hand "me and my friends saved you and Stella from a hoard of skeletons". My mood lightened up when I heard Stella's name.

Nervously I asked "wha - what was down in that hole."

"Oh that I'll show you" he walked over to the wall and pulled a lever.

The hole below the glass lit up with Redstone lanterns to show an underground canyon with a river flowing through it, I then noticed the inhabitants of the canyon "are those mobs".

Blitz's POV

"Yes when I made this lab I discovered the canyon so I decided to make this viewing room to watch their behaviour when they weren't trying to kill me."

She looked at me with those big orange, soulful eyes which were framed perfectly by her messy orange hair and asked "why are you so interested in mobs" quivering at the last word.

"Well it started as a hobby that developed into an obsession, I sort of work my way from species to species."

"What do you mean" she asked looking at me with those eyes, man they were pretty.

"I, I research as much as I can about a species for example I first studied creepers after that zombies etc. etc. now I was just about to begin studying nether monsters when I came across some interesting books, now I'm studying them".

"You read" she asked.

"Yes, why?" I questioned.

"I just um I ugh I don't know how" she said looking very embarrassed.

Something clicked and I said "I could teach you."

"Really you mean it" she said getting excited.

"Yes I promise."

She then hugged me getting excited and yelling "thank you so so much."

"Well you need something to do whilst your arm heals and it's going to take about a month to heal properly". "Oh I forgot your friend Stella has been waiting for you to wake up she's at Kyle's place, come on I'll take you there and we can get something to eat."

"Ok" she said "oh sorry for not introducing myself my names Cupa."

"Hi Cupa, that's a cute name, it sounds like creeper and your hood has a creeper face on it too, so I guess you like creepers do you."

"Yeah you could say that" she said blushing.

"Creepers are my favourite mob I don't know why everyone hates them, you give them space and they will leave you alone, although they are more aggressive in the mornings" I said noticing her blush a bit more.

"I guess they mustn't get a good night sleep "she said making me laugh.

"Come on let's get some food".


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Stella' POV

"Bacon" I mumbled waking up and sniffing the air. Mouth-watering I wandered out into the corridor and down the stairs and into the kitchen, I loved this house it was incredible all the boys had incredible house but Kyle's was the best, being built entirely around a living jungle tree and and encasing it right up to the top of the tree where Kyle's room was. All the boys had separate houses that were connected via underground passages and a central hub house that all tunnels lead to. The centre house was mostly unused except when people had to go through it. You could go anywhere in the surrounding area without even touching the surface, they were even building a tunnel to the village at the other end of the plains.

"Morning Stella want breakfast" Kyle called out as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes please" I said when I saw him plate up some bacon and eggs.

"How's your shoulder? "He asked handing me a plate of breakfast.

"Good thank you for patching me up".

"I checked in with Blitz last night after you went to bed, he's patched up your friend and put her arm in a Brace to help it heal faster, blitz believes she will be perfectly fine provided she wakes this morning and if she does he'll bring her here" when Kyle told me this I got a bit excited praying that Cupa would be okay because she at least understand some of what I'd been through.

Halfway through breakfast we heard footsteps coming turning to see who it was I was crash tackled in a hug by Cupa "Stella" she yelled hugging me surprising tight even though she could use only one arm.

"Cupa you're okay."

"Yep Blitz fixed me up but my arm won't be better for almost a month " as she said the last bit her smile turned into a pouting frown crossing her arms.

"It's alright they said we could stay here, maybe build our own place nearby, as long as that offer still stands" I looked up at the two boys, they both looked at each other then began whispering in each other's ears, this made me nervous and Cupa looked like she would cry.

"You didn't even have to ask" said Kyle with a huge grin on his face.

"You can stay as long as you want" said Blitz finishing Kyle's sentence, both me and Cupa leapt clear of our chairs to hug the boys yelling thank you, thank you, thank you.

Cupa's POV

After everyone calmed down Kyle asked Blitz "What's happening today" as we sat back down for breakfast.

"Griss is going to give everyone some chores, even you and Stella" he said the last bit looking at me.

"Ok as long as it isn't too hard on my arm" I answered showing my injured arm. Blitz started laughing and said "I'm the doctor shouldn't I be telling you that."

I heard the door open behind me turning to see who it was all I could see was a really tall and muscly man with sandy blond hair and a massive sword hanging from his waist "ah" I yelled with a start.

"Whoa don't get scared that's Griss, Kyle's big brother" Blitz said running to steady me.

"Good morning Stella, Kyle, Blitz and your name is miss" Griss said kneeling to be eye level with me.

"C- Cupa" I answered looking at the huge man.

"Well hello miss Cupa it's a pleasure to meet you" he took my hand and shook it. "Well who wants chores "Griss called clapping his hands together, "Blitz the sheep got out last night I fixed the fence but we need some more sheep."

"No problem he answered" before he left he turned to me and said "later today head up to my lab I need to give you another check-up okay."

"Sure" I answered.

"I'm going to go work on the tunnels you girls could help Kyle out with the farm" Griss said turning to leave.

"Actually do you need any help Griss" Stella called out as he turned to leave.

"You sure you want to dig."

"Yeah sure Kyle and Cupa can handle the farming" Stella answered whilst walking away she yelled to me that she would see me later. At first I wondered why Stella had opted out of farming to dig then when we stepped outside it clicked the sun, it would have put her in direct contact with the sun.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Stella's POV

"Ahh finally finished" I gasped wiping my brow as Griss and I finished tunnelling for the day. It had been 3 days since Cupa first woke up and this was my third day straight helping to tunnel and I was starting to wonder if the boys suspected anything. If we didn't tell them the truth soon they would surely find out when they tried to get me into the sun.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Griss clapped his hands together saying "we should get something to eat then find the others."

"Ok" I said walking back down the tunnel eager to get a meal..

"Why do you like tunnelling so much Stella?" Griss asked me as we walked back to the houses.

This caught me a bit off guard " I, I, I guess I just like the peacefulness plus it's dark and cool two things I like".

"I can't really relate to that I do it because it's useful and a good way to release stress without hitting someone like I usually do" I looked at him shocked by that last part "kidding" he said raising his hands. "He's falling for you do you know" Griss said looking away from me, if the earlier question had caught me off guard this one hit me like a runaway mine cart at full speed.

"Wh-who, wha-what do you mean" I said unsure of what to say.

"Kyle is my brother, he may think he keeps his emotions hidden and it may work for everyone else even himself, but not me I know him too well".

I just stood there gobsmacked "we, we have only known each other for like 3 days, no one can fall in love that quick" I said looking away from him.

"Have you not heard of love at first sight?" he asked looking very serious.

"Don't believe in it" I answered still shocked by his comment.

"Anyway I said he's falling for you so he hasn't realized his feeling yet, all I have to ask is don't hurt him, unless you have to" he said that last bit with a grin.

"Oh uh oh, kay" I answered wondered if he was joking about the whole conversation or not.

"Fucking piece of shit "! I could hear Blitz raging from the corridor.

"What's got him so angry" I asked Griss as we arrived outside the lab. We walked in to find Blitz smashing some machine with a sledgehammer "what the hell are you doing"! I yelled looking at the pile of junk that he was smashing.

"Just releasing some frustration" he answered dropping his hammer.

"Blitz can you help me" Cupa called from a nearby room.

"Sure" he said turning to enter the room where Cupa had been staying. I walked into see Blitz looking over Cupa's shoulder. "Remember sound it out" Blitz said softly pointing to something in front of them.

" l, loh, ve, love, is that right" she turned to look up at Blitz. Blitz just smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You knew that one you just wanted to bug me" he said with a grin that made it look like he didn't mind getting bugged.

"You were being too noisy and you were getting angry" as she finished speaking she turned to see me standing there watching them blushing as red as Redstone

"Oh hi Stella, Blitz is teaching me to read".

"Blitz do you think I could speak to Cupa in private for a bit?"

"No problem I'll go get lunch be right back".

"Cupa I don't think we can stay here" I said looking at the smile fade from her face.

"What why". She looked at me sadly and continued "it's nice here and safe".

I then said to her getting angry "how safe do you think it will be when they find out the truth and try to kill us, like those villagers".

Cupa just looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sick of running, of hiding and never feeling safe" as she said this she began crying. That stopped my anger in its tracks as I gave her a hug to comfort her.

"I love it here to but you know we can't stay even if we tell them the truth because they would probably kick us out if not try to kill us". "Look we can't leave now it's day but tonight we'll sneak out so they can't ask questions".

Cupa just looked at me still crying "o-okay".


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Blitz's POV

It was night yet I wasn't sleeping in my bed like Cupa thought. Instead I was hiding in some bushes with Kyle on the hill overlooking our houses. After I had gotten back to Cupa and Stella with lunch I had overheard them talking about leaving. So after lunch I told Kyle and Griss and we devised the plan that Kyle and I would follow them, once they left to try to find out what was going on. "There's Stella" I whispered to Kyle pointing to his house.

"And here comes Cupa" he answered looking at my house. Luckily for us they decided to head past the hill and not in the opposite direction or worse over the hill. As we watched them pass it looked like they were both crying.

As the rounded the hill I whispered "let's go. We followed them for most of the night until just before dawn they took shelter in a cave to the south of our houses.

Kyle suggested "We should wait for a bit before confronting them". I turned to answer him when I saw a group of 6 creepers heading to the cave.

I turned to Kyle and yelled "shit we gotta help them"! We both leapt to our feet charging to the cave to once again save the girls.

Cupa's POV

I was just falling asleep when I heard Stella scream and shot up to see 6 ordinary creepers enter the cave. "Shit" my heart leapt out of my chest with fright when I saw them enter the cave and worse I recognized one of them.

I was glad that Stella couldn't understand them when they started talking. "Well look at what we found boys, the freak and it looks like she's got a buddy". I was enraged because as soon as he had spoken I knew who he was.

"You, you're the reason my parents are dead!" the mere sight of him enraged me.

"No I'm not, you are because you were born a freak, come on freak blow up show use your still at least some part creeper" he said the last six words in the language of the humans. I was so angry and upset that I soon felt the warmth grow inside me. It broiled and bubbled like molten lava, and then my skin started glowing white and flashing. Then the pain hit like someone had dropped the world's largest stack of sand right on my stomach. I dropped to the ground with my hands around my stomach crying in pain. In English once again the lead creeper said "That's right the witch tried to take out your TNT but you woke up and ran away before she could finish, well looks like she did enough to stop you exploding". "It's good you can't explode, that means we can kill you and your friend without worry, and no one can help you".

As the pain took over and I began losing consciousness I saw a sword run the lead creeper through and heard someone say "that's where you're wrong" then the blackness took over but the pain was still there.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Cupa's POV

"Come on Cupa please wake up". I could feel the pain lifting and the world returning from the blackness. I woke to find my head in someone's lap while they rubbed my back slowly. Turning slightly I saw a pair of familiar eyes looking down at me concerned.

"Blitz is that you" I said softly my head still spinning from the pain.

A huge smile formed on his face "Cupa you're okay".

He then bundled me into a hug. "Ahh!" I was still very sore.

"Shit I'm so sorry Cupa" he looked very worried. "Where are you hurt" he looked very worried.

"It's nothing you can help with" I told him trying to sit up and wincing in pain.

"Take it easy you don't want to over exert yourself".

After sitting up something clicked "two questions where is Stella and what are you doing here". He looked over to the other side of the cave to where Kyle was wrapping a bandage up the whole length of Stella's arm. "Stella what happened" I asked her.

She answered "after Blitz and Kyle arrived and killed most of the creepers, the last one decided to detonate and when it did I was thrown to the cave mouth, where my arm rolled out into the sun when I passed out, luckily it was only there for a half a minute before they got me back inside".

The boys looked surprised "the sun did this to you" they both exclaimed at the same time. Crap was all I could think.

Blitz looked between us then thinking then said "the creeper said something about being creeper and Stella gets horribly burnt by sunlight, then yesterday you said we would freak out and kick you out or kill you if you told us the truth".

Kyle looked up as he finished bandaging Stella's arm "what are you getting at". I looked nervously at Stella who did the same to me.

"The book from the stronghold, humans and monsters it had a section near the back entitled hybrids". As soon as he said the word hybrid I gasped and tried to crawl away from them as Stella got up and darted to my side.

I looked at their shocked faces and broke down into tears "please don't hurt use we'll go and leave you alone once it gets dark, you won't have to see us ever again just please don't kill us".

By this point I was just looking at the ground crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone gently kisses my forehead. I heard Blitz whisper "Cupa you are a funny cheerful and all around brilliant person, I don't care if you are part creeper or anything else, I would sooner bring harm to myself then let anyone let alone myself bring harm to you or Stella, got it".

I looked up into his eyes as they stared into mine, then I wrapped my good arm around his neck and buried my face in his neck hugging him and not wanting to ever let go. Mid hug I looked over at Stella and Kyle to see them hugging as well. Blitz looked me in the eyes again and said "now that we have no secrets would you like to stay with us".

I just looked away and once again began crying. Blitz looked worried "hey what's wrong?"

I looked up at him laughing and said "nothing, for the first time in my life nothing is wrong".


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Cupa's POV

As we walked home my stomach began hurting whenever I walked. At first I hide it from the others until about halfway home a really strong spasm ran through my body forcing me to drop to the ground in pain. "Ah"! As I hit the ground I curled into a ball and cried.

Until I felt two arms wrap around me and pick me up as Blitz whispered into my ear "it's going to be okay just relax".

The pain finally subside and I said "it's okay the pains past for now". I looked into his eyes and he still looked very worried.

"No I'll carry you, you just try to get some rest" was all he said before he moved me so I was lying down in his arms and began walking again.

After a few more spasms of pain we finally arrived back home, at this thought I mumbled without realizing "home, it's been a long time since I had one of those".

When Blitz answered "it's your home as long as you want", I realized I had spoken aloud. Blitz laid me down in his bed because it was bigger and more comfortable. As he turned to leave I reached out to him and called his name. "Yes coops" he answered kissing my forehead.

As I was drifting off to sleep I asked him "can you sleep with me I don't want to be alo- ah!" just before I finished another bout of pain hit me.

"Sh Cupa its okay" he whispered to me as he climbed into bed rubbing my back soothingly. As I drifted off to sleep I saw his bright green eyes looking at me with loving care.

Blitz POV

It was well into the morning when I finally drifted off to sleep, Cupa had finally settled into a deep sleep with no more spasms of pain. It had made me so upset to see her in so much pain and there was nothing I could do. I was unsure why I felt the need to protect her so strongly I had only known her for not even a week. Yet I felt like I had known her most of my life. It was a pitiful sleep yet as I was waking I felt refreshed and happy. When I rolled over I found Cupa awake and staring at me. Surprised to see her awake I asked "coops is something wrong". My words didn't seem to register with her until I put my hand on her shoulder.

Then she said quietly "thank you for everything". Then she kissed me, not a peck on the cheek but a full loving kiss on the lips. I pulled away in shock and Cupa blushed and started babbling "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that we haven't even known each other for a week that was wr-" the end was cut off as I kissed her this time. As our lips locked I ran my hand through her hair and she wrapped her arm around me even tighter trying to pull me closer.

When we finally broke apart I looked into her eyes and said "fuck it, if it's rushed it's rushed I don't give a dam". She then cuddled up to me with her arm around me and fell asleep with that cute smile on her face. Before I drifted off to sleep I thought to myself I want her to smile like that forever.

It was the next night before we both properly woke up. I woke up a few minutes before Cupa so I just sat there thinking about the day before. Cupa eventually stirred and woke. "Morning Blitz, I had the weirdest dream last nig-". She was interrupted as I put my arms around her and kissed her with a bit less passion and intensity then last night. "Or I could still be dreaming, it sure feels like it"

.After she said that I laughed and answered her with "if it is all a dream, it's my dream". After just lying there in each other's embrace for I while I looked at Cupa and decided to ask her "coops what happened in that cave and why was that creeper speaking English". Cupa just looked at me with those eyes of hers stared straight into mine.

Then she answered "to answer your second question, some creepers learn English but very rarely do any use it". She looked away from me and up at the ceiling and said "to answer your first question is a bit more, complex".

I put my hand on her face and tilted it so she was looking at me again to see her eyes filled with tears. I kissed her forehead and said softly "hey it's okay you don't have to tell me".

She shook her head softly and said "no it's fine you should know about my past". "When I was born my parents decided that instead of handing me over to the other creepers, they would hide away so they didn't have to lose me". "They hid in the mountains and made a home in a cave deep in the mountains and away from people and mobs". "That was all I knew for a long time, i didn't even realize how different I was until the first time I got angry and detonated". "As a hybrid I had the unique ability to detonate without harming myself".

I was shocked when she said this and asked "h-how would that work"?

She looked straight into my eyes laughing and said "I don't know, no one does". She looked away and continued "it was about 7 years ago, I had just turned nine and was becoming quite adventurous". "One day I was outside climbing a tree when I saw a creeper in the distance, not knowing better I waved at him and called hello, not knowing he would alert the other creepers". "That creeper he" she stopped as tears once again welled in her eyes.

I put my arms around her to comfort her wiping a tear off of her cheek with my thumb, "hey it's okay, it's not your fault you had no idea of what he would do if anything it's entirely his fault".

She just looked at me "it was him in the caves, he was the one talking". I felt a bit of anger well up at this wishing I had known earlier so I could have made his death much slower and more painful. Cupa pushed my arms away and continued "it was a few days later that they arrived to take me away". "My parents told me to hide and I did". "Watching from my hiding place saw my father try to stop them coming in but they knocked him down and beat him to death right in front of me". Tears were streaming down her face but she still continued "I couldn't help it I ran out of my hiding place to try to help him, but was immediately grabbed by one of them and dragged out of the house kicking and screaming along with my mother". "It took 2 days to reach the trial grounds where we were judged by the elder creepers". "As we were brought out my mother was judged first and sentenced to imprisonment deep underground". "As she was taken away that was the last time I saw her". At this point she was keeping the story going to stop herself from bawling in tears. "I was judged next, I didn't hear much of the trial I just cried for my mother and father until they took me away to have my TNT disarmed and be exiled". "When we arrived at the witches hut they knocked me out so the witch could disarm my TNT". "Unfortunately I woke halfway through the operation and freaked and ran for it". "I ran until I passed out from exhaustion, I thought I would die until I woke up to find a woman patching up the cut the witch had made to remove my TNT". "Her name was Ella and she took me in along with her adopted daughter Stella". At the end of her story she seemed to cheer up a bit.

I had a few more questions for her "what happened to Ella?"

She looked away and simply said "that is something you should ask Stella because Ella was the only mother she ever knew, but Stella's not one to share her feelings". I nodded softly then looked straight into Cupa's eyes and hugged her, vowing to myself never to let her go through suffering like that she had been through again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all readers I would really like to hear what you think of my story because criticism is always appreciated whether good or bad. Also I apologise that this chapter took so long to get out I had mean writers block plus school meant I couldn't get much writing done.

P.S thanks for all your support and to those few reviewers I have had so few an extra special thank you.

Ch.10

Stella's POV

It had been a month since we arrived here and Cupa's arm had finally finished healing. That plus the fact she was with Blitz meant she was extremely happy. That part had shocked everyone me included, however I knew about it long before the brothers. On this day in particular I was relaxing in Kyle's lounge room while Kyle made some lunch for us both. Both Griss and Cupa were down at the river swimming and Blitz was as usual in his lab working on some crazy experiment. "You know you didn't have to stay behind just to keep me company" I shouted to Kyle who was banging around.

He answered "I didn't feel like swimming anyway" as he walked in with a tray of bacon.

I smiled at him sarcastically and said "Ooh bacon the only thing you can cook better than your brother".

He just looked at me and said "don't lie, my brother cooks everything better than me.

With that we both broke down with laughter. Clutching my sides I said through bouts of laughter "what are we laughing about".

Kyle looked up laughing and said "I don't know but it's funny".

Griss's POV

Cupa and I had just finished swimming down by the river and were preparing to head back home when I got the strangest feeling we were being followed. It was the weird but no matter when I looked around nothing was there. "Griss what's wrong?" Cupa asked as she wrapped a towel around herself drying off.

I looked over at her and smiled "Nothing I just have a weird feeling that someone's been watching us but it's probably nothing".

She started glancing all around and softly said "you have that feeling to".

At this comment I got a lot more nervous, gripping my sheathed sword tightly as we began walking through the woods towards Chris's house which sat on the edge of their valley near the forest biomes edge just as Blitz's house was built into the mountains on the edge of their valley. However whilst the other two had very interesting houses I much preferred mine it completed a triangle between all three house being a three story house with rooms for everything from training to room that's only purpose was to hold a minecraft on a constant loop along a track that just looked cool. The house had taken just as long to build as Blitz's lab and that had some of the most complex Redstone circuitry imagina. My train of thought was interrupted as a spider jumped on Cupa from the trees, rushing to her unsheathing my sword I swiftly ended the monsters life before it could harm Cupa in any way.

"Griss look out" Cupa shrieked as two more spiders rushed at us. Charging it the two arthropods I I stabbed downward right in between the monsters head and thorax raising my sword just in time to cleave upwards through the seconds head.

Turning I looked at Cupa and shouted to her "run, get help I'll hold them off". Nodding she turned and ran in the direction of home just as more hissing started up. Turning I saw what must have been my doom because even I stood no chance against the horde of spiders assembled numbering anywhere from 40 to 100 strong and who knows how many lay in wait.

Raising my golden sword and holding my head high I looked straight at my enemies and said " if I'm dying I'm going to take as many of you bastards with me as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

I would really love some feedback on this chapter especially seeing as this is nowhere near the final or biggest fight scene so feedback on where I can improve would help so much. Anyway I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this story; your support keeps me wanting to write more.

Ch. 11

Griss's POV

They came at first in pairs probably thinking that would enough however anything they sent quickly lost its life to my sword point. By the time they smartened up and decided to all rush at once I had already dispatched 10 of them. Raising my sword I backed up against a small rock face so that they couldn't out flank me. Suddenly they surged forward scrambling over each other in order to get to me. Slashing and hacking I struggled to keep them off me because it didn't matter how many dropped dead more seem to always take their place. Suddenly I knew it was over as one of the spiders broke through my guard, knocking me to the ground and driving it's fangs into my upper left arm and pinning me to the ground. As I lay there time seemed to slow down and I believed it to be the end when from nowhere a shadowy figure appeared grabbing two spiders off me and hurling them into the others knocking over or disorientating most of them. The figure grabbed the final spider which was the one that had driven it's fangs into my arm and tore its head from the body flinging it to the side once it was dead. The figure extended a hand to me just as my vision came into focus to see the most beautiful woman my eyes ever laid upon she had long brown hair and pale white skin with strikingly powerful violet eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul. The clothes she wore consisted of a black jacket with a short black skirt and black stockings plus on top of her head she wore a black hat that appeared to look like a Endermans head on it. Grabbing her hand with my right she pulled me to my feet, "you saved my life, thank you" I said to her as she looked me up and down. "Who are you?" I asked as I picked up my sword from the ground.

She turned towards the spiders which were just reorganising themselves and stated coldly "introductions can wait while we have bigger problems".

The mystery woman reached down and pulled a dagger from a sheath strapped to her leg then disappeared in a cloud of purple energy reappearing in the centre of the spiders taking the fight to them. Though this shocked me I had more important things to worry about raising my sword I charged with renewed vigour straight for the spiders that had turned to deal with the woman. I fell on them in a mad frenzy; hacking and slashing, many fell to my blade in the melee. After a minute of fighting the ranks of spiders finally seemed to thin, by this time I fought side by side with the mystery woman felling all enemies we faced. Suddenly two of the remaining 15 spiders dropped dead with an arrow sprouting from the back of each of their head's. A huge smile broke over my face as I realised what happened "took you long enough, now their almost gone" I shouted as Kyle and Stella walked into the clearing.

"Well at least you left us a couple" Kyle shouted back with a huge smile on his face. Then suddenly realizing a new threat had arrived 5 of the spiders broke off to attack Kyle and Stella whilst we faced the final 6 atop the shredded corpses of their fallen compatriots. They had no hope within a minute we had killed all of the spiders and I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and pain. Slumping against a tree the adrenaline left me the pain flared in my arm, burning as if I had a red hot poker stabbed into it.

"Shit man what did you do to piss off so many spiders" looking up I saw that Blitz and Cupa had arrived with some medicinal supplies.

"They pissed me off" I groaned as Blitz handed me a potion and began wrapping my injuries up in bandages. Once he finished I stood up and walked over to the mysterious woman. "You saved my life, thank you" I said as I got near where she leaned against a tree cleaning her dagger with a bit of cloth.

"Andr" she said without looking up.

Confused I asked "what".

She replied "you asked my name earlier so I told you"

"Oh, ok my names Griss and that's Blitz, Cupa, Kyle and Stella" I said thinking how stupid I must have sounded.

"Nice to meet you" Stella said walking up.

Ignoring Stella she looked at me and I decided to ask her "it's a good thing you came along, however what you are doing around here".

Suddenly she looked very nervous; glancing away she said "I need help so I was looking for someone who could help me".

…

A cookie to anyone that called Andr as the mysterious figure from the stronghold. Also what could she need help with? Find out next chapter which should be out some time either late this week or next week.


End file.
